Secret Life of Lincoln Loud
by B-Rex02
Summary: Lincoln has been acting differently and his family is starting to worry and wants to help but Lincoln is pushing them away
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny saturday afternoon at the Loud House, the house was full of its usual chaos. Lori and Luna Loud were sitting on the couch, Luna playing her guitar and Lori texting her boyfriend Bobby. Their younger brother Lincoln then came running down stairs in a rush.

"Hey slow down bro what's the hurry" Luna asked.

"I'm just running a little late for something" Lincoln said nervously.

"Late for what" Lori asked.

"None of your business".Lincoln quickly responded before running out the door.

"Did he literally just say that to me" Lori said angrily.

"Ah it's not big deal dude it's probably nothing" luna said going back to her guitar.

"Even if its not, lincoln has literally never said that to me" Lori said with her arms crossed.

 **7 HOURS LATER**

It was much later that night at 11:00pm when lincoln got back to the Loud House. LIncoln walked the steps to his front door and stretched his arms and yawned before he entered the house.

"AHHHH" Lincoln screamed at the sight of his parents with angry expressions on their faces.

"LINCOLN LOUD WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS" his mother Rita shouted.

"Uh um n-nowhere" Lincoln stuttered.

"Well you were nowhere for a pretty long time" Lynn Sr said.

"I'm sorry i was just hanging with some friends and i lost track of time" Lincoln said rubbing his arm and clenching his fist.

"Lincoln when you are late coming home you call us" his mom said forcefully.

"OK I GET IT" Lincoln shouted angrily.

"Lincoln you do not shout at your mother" Lynn responded

"I'M HOME OKAY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Lincoln shouted as he stomped to his and room and slammed the door leaving his parents stunned.

"Did our only son just talk back, storm off and slam the door on us" Rita said shocked.

"I know i am shocked Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn didn't start to do all that till they were at least thirteen" Lynn Sr said.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The older Loud sisters were the first one's up this morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast. The sisters went to the dining room and sat at the dining room table and found their mom sitting at the foot of the table with her head in her hand looking down.

"Hey what's wrong mom" Luna asked.

"Well me and your father had a small argument with Lincoln last night" Rita said.

"About him coming home late" Leni asked

"How did you know" Rita asked

"We heard the screaming all the way from upstairs" said Luan.

"I don't know how it happened Lincoln has never been home that late and has never yelled at me or your father before" Rita stated worried.

Lynn Sr shouted from the kitchen "ALRIGHT FAM BREAKFAST IS READY" with that the younger Loud children came rushing down stairs to the Table. Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily came in and sat the table. Lincoln rushed downstairs but didn't go to the table.

"See ya later guys" Lincoln said rushing past his family.

"Wow slow down honey what's the hurry" Rita asked before lincoln made it out the door.

"I'm going somewhere" Lincoln responded nonchalant.

"Well we figured that much out stinkin" Lynn said.

"SHUT UP LYNN" Lincoln shouted.

"What did you just say stinkin" Lynn growled

"I said to shut up and STOP CALLING ME STINKIN" Lincoln said starting to get angry.

"Okay kids calm down let not start something" Lynn Sr said getting between lincoln and Lynn.

"Forget it i'm out of here" Lincoln said storming out and slamming the door.

"What's his problem" Lola asked.

"I dont know, its not like him to lash out like that" Rita said concerned.

"Come to think lincoln hasn't been acting like himself lately" Lori added

"I'm sure it's nothing just let him cool off" Luna said.

"Yeah you know linc likes to make a big deal over nothing sometimes" Lola said.

"Okay but he better not stay out so late again" Lynn Sr said sternly

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was riding his bike through town for a half hour after he left the house. He arrived at a park and saw who he was meeting on park bench. Sitting on a bench was a girl listening to earbuds tall, slim with pale skin with waist length black hair, wearing a sky blue t-shirt with long white sleeves, a dark blue skirt and dark grey boots. Lincoln approached the girl on his bike before getting off.

"Hey Maggie" Lincoln said before sitting next to her.

"What took you so long" Maggie asked sternly.

"Sorry i got into an argument with my family they were all over my butt this morning" Lincoln explained,

"Ah it's cool Linc, so did feel good to stand up for yourself" Maggie said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah it did feel good to finally call my sisters on their crap especially Lynn" Lincoln said clenching his fist "you were right about my standing up to them".

"Glad I could help" Maggie said inching closer to Lincoln with him blushing.

Back at the loud house the parents and sisters were in the living room discussing what happened earlier.

"I can't believe this, the Lincoln i know would never act like this" Rita said worried about her son's recent behavior.

"I concur, when comes to Lynns highly aggressive and abusive nature Lincoln has always had the highest tolerance for it" Lisa explained.

"Yeah this rotten attitude just isn't Lincoln" Lucy added.

"Now now family maybe we're making too much of this we've all had our bad days but we've always gotten over them maybe Luna's right and he'll get over it when he cool's off" Lynn Sr said.

"I hope your right honey" Rita said.

"Well he better shape up for his sake i'm literally not putting up with his bad attitude" Lori said angry "in fact i'm gonna call him right now to see where he is" Lori said taking out her phone.

Lincoln and Maggie were walking through the park walking side by side talking.

"So it turns out that she didn't want to date us she just wanted to be friends, and i'm not gonna lie that stung a little" Lincoln told maggie.

"It always does, i just hate it someone leads someone on like they should just tell them they want instead of making them guess like that" Maggie complained.

"She probably didn't know she was leading us on" Lincoln said "she tried to talk to all of us together but she said we were all acting weird, which now that i think about it she's right we probably didn't act as cool as i thought"

"Well i think your cool and weird and the perfect combination for me" Maggie said grabbing Lincoln's hand making him blush.

"Ha ha thanks" Lincoln said laughing nervously.

"Say i'm getting hungry let's get some food, on me" maggie said sticking her thumb out.

"Really you sure because i don't mind paying" Lincoln said.

"Yeah im not into stereotype gender roles" Maggie said.

Lincoln and Maggie walked over to gus's games n grub holding hands the hold time despite what one would not everyone thought they were a couple, since Maggie was a few inches taller than Lincoln so some mistook them for brother and sister. They arrived a Gus's games n grub and sat at a booth.

"So what do you feel like having?" Maggie asked Lincoln.

"Why don't we split a pizza?" Lincoln said.

"Okay sounds good" Maggie said smiling.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Lincoln and Maggie were still at Gus's Games n Grub, they had finished the pizza, played some dance dance revolution and now they we're just sitting at the booth talking.

"So do you have any siblings?" Lincoln asked Maggie.

"No i don't have any siblings and honestly it's never really bothered me." Maggie said.

"That's good most of the time my sisters drive me crazy, they constantly abuse and make fun of me, and sometimes when i try to help them they rarely appreciate it" Lincoln said angrily "sorry didn't mean to wig out like that".

"Its cool, so they don't appreciate you" Maggie asked.

"No like not too long ago my sister Lola was nervous about her beauty pageant my sister Lori calls me so i can help her through it and when she loses i try and give some advice for next time and they just hang up mid sentence" said Lincoln.

"Ouch" Maggie said cringing.

"And one time when my older sisters needed some help babysitting I offered too help and my sister Lynn slams doors in my face and bullies me out of it like she always does" Lincoln said.

"Wow that's rough" Maggie said "you shouldn't put up with that, if you ask me if they don't appreciate your help they shouldn't have it".

"You know what your Right, I'm not gonna put up with that anymore next time they want something from me their on their own" Lincoln declared "thanks Maggie".

"No Problem, and you should tell them why so they know they have only themselves to blame" Maggie said.


	3. Authors Note

**Hello i've noticed that there are some people that aren't to pleased with my writing..**

 **Punctuation and grammar have not always been my strong suit, so i'm sorry for tha** **t.**

 **I'm also sorry for using story elements that have been used in a lot of other fanfics or you don't like the coupling I'm kinda experimenting with it.**

 **This is my first Fanfiction so I'm new to this, if you'd like me to continue the story please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was Monday and Lincoln was walking to school with Clyde and Lincoln was telling him about his day with Maggie on their way to school.

"And then we went to gus's games n grub and she was willing to pay for a pizza." Lincoln told Cyde.

"WOW I can't believe you went on a date with an older woman" Clyde said

"It wasn't a date Clyde we were just hanging out." Lincoln said.

"Yeah that's what they all say at first." said Clyde nugging his shoulder

"Clyde just because a boy and a girl are hanging out doesn't mean there's romance involved, we learned that with Stella." Lincoln explained.

"Oh yeah we wouldn't want a repeat of that situation" Clyde said rubbing the back of his head nervously as they entered the building. Lincoln and Clyde went to their lockers where they meet Rusty, Liam and Zach.

"Hey guys whats up?" Lincoln said waving as he approached them.

"You tell us player I heard you went on a date with older girl" Rusty said putting his arm around LIncoln.

"Guys it wasn't a date we were just hanging out, I don't wanna repeat of what happened with Stella" Lincoln explained.

"Oh yeah that was embarrassing, we probably looked like jerks when we confronted her." said Liam.

"No, more Likely we just looked like idiots." Lincoln responded.

"Neither one would surprise me." Zach added before the bell rang.

"That's the bell we'll talk more after class." Lincoln said before running to class.

"OKAY SEE YOU GUYS LATER." Liam shouted as the group dispersed.

It was Lunch period and Lincoln and his friends his friends were sitting at there table as usual.

"Lincoln you have your dad's mac n cheese bites?" Rusty said.

"Sorry Rusty, but I'm not trading these for anything" Lincoln stated as he started eating the mac n cheese bites as Rusty groaned.

As the boys started eating their food they saw Stella walking up to them. She waved to them before she sat down at their table.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Stella asked.

"Nothing much" CLyde said.

"Hey Lincoln you wanna head to gus's games n grub and play dance dance revolution after school? I heard your pretty good." Stella asked.

"Sorry I can't I already have plans for after school" Lincoln said.

"Oh...okay, maybe next time" Stella said sounding a little disappointed.

"You have plans, to do what?" Clyde asked.

"Just some clothes shopping." Lincoln said.

"You going with your, lady friend?" Rusty said playfully.

"Huh w-w-what lady friend?" Stella stuttered.

"It's not like that she's just a friend" Lincoln responded.

"Oh...okay" Stella said.

"Hey Lincoln mind if we tag along?" Clyde asked.

"It's no skin off my back" Lincoln said.

"Can I come too?" Stella asked.

"Sure" LIncoln said.

After school was over LIncoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and headed to meet Maggie at the mall. They walked around the mall until Lincoln saw Maggie at a store called Cold subject.

"There she is" Lincoln said pointing at Maggie standing next to the entrance.

"Wait that's her?" Stella asked a little shocked to see she was a 13 year old emo girl.

"Yeah, why what's the problem?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh it's nothing I was uh...just making sure I had the right person." Stella said as she blushed.

"Hey Lincoln, who are these guys?" Maggie asked.

"Hey Maggie theses are friends from school, this Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella" Lincoln explained.

"I hope you don't mind, Lincoln said we could come along." Zach told Maggie.

"It's no skin off my back, come on Lincoln I want you try on some clothes" Maggie said as she grabbed Lincoln's hand a pulled him into the store as he blushed.

Back at the Loud house the 10 loud girls were sitting in the living watching the dream boat. Lori checked the time on her phone and looked at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Where Lincoln? Shouldn't he be home by now" Lori asked.

"He isn't?" Leni asked.

"No" Lori said.

"Have any of you guys seen him?" Leni asked her other sisters.

"NO" they all said in unison, there mother Rita then came out of her room.

"Hey girls" Rita said as she walked past them.

"Hey mom do you know where Lincoln is?" Lori asked her Mom.

"What he isn't home yet?" Rita asked.

Back at the mall Maggie, Lincoln and his friends were browsing the racks of Cold Subject. Maggie was showing Lincoln some clothes she wanted him to try.

"um Lincoln, not to be a wet blanket but none of these clothes are your usual style." Clyde said to LIncoln.

"I'm trying a new style Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Yeah I'm helping him update his wardrobe." Maggie said with her arm around a blushing Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln's phone began ring in his pocket. He took the phone out to see who it was,and saw that it was Lynn.

"Lynn, ignore." Lincoln said pushing the decline button on his phone.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"Just my jerky sister, I'm not in the mood for her abuse right now" Lincoln said.

"That a boy Lincoln take crap from no one." Maggie said "Okay now go in the fitting room and try this outfit on.".

Lincoln took the clothes Maggie picked out and went into the fitting room. Lincoln put them on then went out to show his friends his potential new look.

"So guy what do you think?" Lincoln said to his friends as they looked at him, and at the sight of him made their Jaws drop.

Back at the Loud house the Loud sisters and their mom where sitting in the living room.

"I can't believe he ignored my call" Lynn said.

"How do you know he ignored it? Maybe he just didn't hear it" Leni said.

"I don't think so, the ringing stopped to soon for that. He declined the call" Lori said.

"And none of our calls went through either." Luna said.

"Hold on maybe I can reach" said Rita.

Just as Rita was about dial on her phone Lincoln walked in holding a shopping bag.

"Lincoln Loud where have you been?" Rita asked.

"I was at the mall with my friends." Lincoln.

"We all tried calling you, why didn't you answer?" Lori said marching up to Lincoln.

"I was busy and didn't have time to answer." Lincoln responded while trying to walk up the stairs only to be stopped by Lori.

"LIncoln what is going on with you?" asked Lori.

"Nothing" Lincoln responded.

"Yes there is, you've been acting super weird lately bro." Luna said..

"How have I been acting weird?" Lincoln asked.

"Well you've been coming home late, you ignored our phone calls and you freaked out at Lynn the other day." Luan answered walking up to Lincoln with a serious look on her face.

"There are simple explanations for those I have a life, I don't wanna talk to you and I'M TIRED OF TAKING LYNN'S CRAP." Lincoln shouted. His mom and sisters all gasps at the same time as Lincoln angrily stomped upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"What is happening to my sweet baby brother?" Lori asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK AND I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK**

In the Loud House the Loud sisters and their parents were in Lori and Leni's debating what to do about their brother and son.

"Are you guys sure about this? none of this sounds like Lincoln." Lynn Sr said.

"I know, something is literally wrong with Lincoln." Lori said.

"While this behavior is a little unusual for Lincoln, I don't think that means something's wrong with him." Rita said to Lori.

"A little unusual, Lincoln is almost a completely different person now" Lola said.

"It's not just his attitude, I'd like to know where he's going everyday." said Luan.

"Perhaps it's the company he's been keeping." Lisa therazied.

"I don't know we know all his friends and none of them seem like the bad influence type." Luna responded.

"Maybe someone should you know, keep an eye on him when he goes out." Lori said grinning with eyes half lidded.

In Lincoln's room Lincoln was lying on his bed reading his comics books but surprisingly he was fully clothed. Lincoln was still cooling off from his fight with his family when suddenly his cell phone went off.

Lincoln picked up his cell phone and answered "Hello" he said.

"Hey Linc its Stella." the caller said.

"Oh hey Stella what's up?" Lincoln responded.

"So i was wondering if you wanted to go to the Burpin Burger tomorrow." Stella asked.

Lincoln frowned and looked down and started thinking about last time she asked if he wanted Burpin Burger. He thought about how embarrassed he was when he thought she liked him or one of his friends, and didnt wanna be lead on again.

"Sorry but um tomorrow is no good for me." Lincoln bluffed.

"Oh uh okay, raincheck maybe?" Stella said disappointed right before Lincoln hung up. What Lincoln didn't know was that on the other side Stella was sighing with head down.

Back in Lori and Leni's room the rest of the family was discussing Lori's idea to to spy on Lincoln.

"You want us to spy on Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said shocked.

"Spy is such a strong word, we're just watching over him to see why he's acting weird." Lori said.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want Lincoln to hate us for spying on him" Leni stated.

"I didn't say we'd be doing it." Lori responded with eyes half lidded.

"What do you mean honey?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I mean we get someone else to watch Lincoln and they report back to us." Lori explained.

"And just who do you recommend for keeping surveillance on Lincoln?" Lisa asked.

The next day after school Lincoln once again had plans to hang out with Maggie. Royal Woods elementary school had just let out and Lincoln was leaving the building by himself. Lincoln was headed in the opposite direction of his house. As Lincoln walks down the sidewalk to parts unknown someone was in a trench coat and sunglasses was following him without his knowledge.

As the disguised figure followed Lincoln they approached the mall. Lincoln entered the mall headed towards the restrooms. The mysterious figure removed his sunglasses to reveal Bobby Santiago Lori's boyfriend.

Bobby's phone began to ring in his pocket and he took it out and answered it, it was a facetime from Lori.

"Bobby do you see Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"He Just went into the bathroom im waiting for him to come out" Bobby responded.

"Good job boo boo bear." Lori said.

"Don't worry babe I got my eye on him." Bobby assured Lori.

1 minute later Lincoln came out of the restroom looking completely, wearing different clothes. Bobby pointed the phone at Lincoln to show the loud sisters.

"OMGOSH." Leni shouted terrified.

"That can't be our Lincoln." Luan said.

Lori looked the most shocked and wide eyed "who did this to my baby brother?".


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY IF ANYONE FEELS THE STORY IS RUSHED I'M AN AMATURE WRITER AND NOT THAT GOOD WITH DETAILS I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP IT INTERESTING I'M DOING MY BEST**

The Loud sisters look at Lori's phone screen in shock at the sight of Lincoln's new clothes. Lincoln was now wearing ripped jeans, black boots, a black hoodie with the sleeves torn off and wearing an orange t-shirt instead of a palo and to top it all of his hair was all messed up and ruffled.

"What is happening to our brother?" Lola asked in shock.

"Is he having a midlife crisis?" Leni asked.

"At eleven years old, not likely." Lisa responded.

They look back at the phone and see Lincoln leaving the restroom area. "Bobby he's on the move." Lori said to Bobby "I'm on it babe".

As Lincoln moved through the mall with Bobby following him with his sisters watching through Bobby's phone. They noticed this was not like the other time's Lincoln came to the mall. He completely ignored the comic book store and frozen yogurt stand, two things Lincoln would always go to when he came to the mall.

Bobby catching every moment on his phone with Lincoln's sisters watching. "Is Bobby following the right person? No way Lincoln would pass up froyo or comic books." Lola stated.

"oh that's defindenly Lincoln, you can tell by the white hair" Leni said causing Lola to smack her head in exasperation.

Bobby soon followed Lincoln to the food court. From Lincoln's view he looked around and saw Maggie sitting at a nearby table "Hey Maggie." Lincoln said walking up to her.

"Hey Lincoln, what took you so long?" Maggie asked.

"Sorry, I stopped by the restroom to change into the clothes you got me." Lincoln said.

"Well okay, I got us some smoothies." Maggie said.

"Awesome thanks" Lincoln responded. As he was about to sip his smoothie his phone starting ringing. Lincoln looked at his phone and saw it was a facetime request from Stella.

"Who's that?" Maggie asked.

"Just my friend Stella, don't worry I can talk to her later." Lincoln said as he pushed the decline button and instead texted her " I can't talk right now maybe later.".

"Sorry about that." Lincoln said.

"Its okay don't worry about it." Maggie said as she scooted closer to Lincoln. Meanwhile across the food court Bobby was watching with his phone on them.

"HUHHH" all of the Loud sisters gasp.

"What's this is Lincoln on a date?" Lucy said watching the video on Lori's phone.

"OMGOSH a secret rondevu, It's so romantic." Leni said.

"You think this chick has anything to do with Lincoln's new found attitude?" Lynn asked.

"Wait I know her, they can't be a couple." Luan stated.

"Why not?" Lana asked.

"It's literally so obvious look at her. all that dark makeup and those dark clothes, she's literally not lincoln's type." Lori explained.

"That and she's two years older than him." Luan said.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Lori shouted. "That is literally so wrong."

"Remain calm eldest sibling, we have no evidence that is this is date." Lisa said.

"And is it that big a deal if a girls a little older than her man? I mean Lori tried really hard to get Clyde back when you thought he was crushing on me." Leni said.

"WAIT WHAT?" Bobby said shocked over the phone.

"uh um it's nothing boo boo bear." Lori said nervously. "Um what are Lincoln and what's her face doing?" Lori asked trying to change the subject.

Bobby turns the phone around and looks ahead to see that Lincoln and Maggie are gone. "There gone." Bobby said.

"What, then go find them Bobby." Lola told Bobby. Bobby got up and looked around for Lincoln and Maggie and saw them heading towards the exit.

"It was fun hanging out with you Maggie, like usual." Lincoln told Maggie. "Thanks it was fun hanging out with you too Linc." Maggie responded.

"Let's do this again sometime it's been a lot of fun hanging out with you, Plus you've been giving me a lot of good advice." Lincoln said.

"No problem Linc, and by the way way you know how you lose dibs on not doing something. If you really dont wanna do don't let them make you." Maggie said putting her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"You know what your right, let someone else do the ugly job for a change. Thanks Maggie." Lincoln said as he hugged her by surprise and to his surprise she hugged back.

"Again no problem Linc." Maggie said as she broke the hug and then even more to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek leaving a black lipstick mark.

"See you around Linc." Maggie said as she left on her bike. Bobby then exited the mall and all he saw was Lincoln standing in a daze with a goofy grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 6

Lincoln was walking home from the mall after his hangout with Maggie. Lincoln was dancing down the the street with a wide smile on his face, thinking about Maggie and the kiss she planted on the cheek just a few minutes ago. Lincoln then heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. Lincoln took out the phone, saw it was a facetime request and answered it to see Stella's face.

"Hey Stella what's up?" Lincoln asked upon answering.

"I'm good, where have you been? i tried to call you earlier but you didn't answer." Stella asked in an angry tone.

"Sorry i was in the middle of something you don't haft to get snappy ." Lincoln responded.

Stella then took a deep breath and said "Sorry Lincoln i don't know where that came from, so what were you doing?"

"Not much really, just hanging out with Maggie." Lincoln told Stella.

"Oooh thats, nice." Stella said through gritted teeth and fake smile with twitching eyes.

"Stella are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine Lincoln." Stella said.

"Oookay." Lincoln said as he grew suspicious.

"Anyway the reason I called is because i wanted to ask you if maybe you'd wanna go rollerblading sometime." Stella said nervously.

"Oh gee stella I don't know I stink at skating." Lincoln responded.

"That's okay i can teach you." said Stella

"Um ok i'll think about it, i've been pretty busy lately." Lincoln said.

"Oh um sure no problem let me know when your free and we'll make a day of it." Stella said eagerly yet nervous.

"Okay bye Stella." Lincoln said before hanging up. "That's odd Stella's been acting weird lately." LIncoln thought.

Meanwhile back at the Loud house the sisters and Bobby were in Lori and Leni's room discussing what Bobby uncovered at the Mall.

"That woman is obviously trying to corrupt our sweet baby brother into her dark evil ways." Lori said in a paranoid tone.

"She's a preteen girl not Darth Vader." Bobby responded.

"And how is she different from Lucy," Luna asked.

"I'm a goth she's an emo" Lucy responded to Luna.

"What's the difference?" Lola asked.

"An emo has piercings and tattoos and is an all around delinquent." Lisa said.

"Hold on everyone, we don't know that for sure she's a bad kid." Leni stated.

"Yeah dudes and we don't need to automatically blame her for Lincoln's new attitude." Luna added.

"And we also don't know for sure that there dating." Luan said.

"Maybe not, but let's not rule out those theories just yet." Lisa said.

"I'm with Lisa" said Lola, "Me too." agreed Lynn.

"Me too, so we'll have to keep an eye on this Maggie girl." Lori said narrowing her eyes.

"ARRGH" The girls suddenly hear there there mother screaming from downstairs. The Loud sisters and Bobby rushed down stairs to see what it was she was freaking out at. They arrived downstairs to see their parents looking at Lincoln still wearing the outfit he wore at the mall.

"LINCOLN MARIE LOUD WHAT ARE YOU WEARING" Rita shouted in a panic.

"I'm just trying a new look, don't you like it?" Lincoln asked.

"Well Lincoln it looks good, I'm just not sure it's really you." Lori said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"She means you look like a hoodlum from the wrong side of the tracks." Lisa said.

"I just decided to change things up a bit okay." Lincoln said frustrated.

"Lincoln we're just worried about you you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Leni said worriedly.

"I'M FINE MAYBE YOU GUYS SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVER GAVE A CRAP ABOUT ME ANYWAY." Lincoln snapped as his sisters and parents gasps and he ran upstairs angry.

"What is happening to my baby boy." Rita said holding back tears.

Later that afternoon the sisters, their parents and Bobby we're in Lori and Leni's room discussing recent events, even telling them about Bobby following Lincoln to the mall and spying on him.

"Lincoln has never talked to us like that." Lana said.

"And he says we don't care about him." Luan said in a nervous tone.

"How do we get the old Linky back

"You know who i blame for this, that dark little tramp he's hanging out with." Lori said angry.

"Lori" Rita said sternly to her first born.

"Sorry." Lori responded.

Meanwhile in Lincoln's room Lincoln was video chatting with Maggie on his laptop.

"So Lincoln what'd your family think of your new look?" Maggie asked.

"They went ballistick, my mom nearly had a heart attack you'd think i came home on fire or something." Lincoln explained.

"I'm sure they were just surprised, don't worry they'll get over it." Maggie reassured Lincoln.

"Your right I should probably just forget about it." Lincoln said starting to smile.

"What you need is something to get your mind off it, we should do something to help clear your head." exclaimed Maggie. Lincoln thought for a moment and remembered an invitation he got from Stella earlier today.

"Say Stella invited me to go skating we could do that" Lincoln suggested.

"Cool, wait I thought you didn't know how to skate." Maggie said.

"I don't so it will be an embarrassing day for me." Lincoln said blushing.

"Don't worry I won't laugh, hey maybe i could teach you how to skateboard." Maggie afford.

"That be awesome thanks, you've given good advice made me feel more self confident you know you've been a really good friend to me." Lincoln said looking half lidded into Maggie's eyes as she smiled nervously and blushed.

"Jee um thanks Lincoln you've been really cool too." Maggie said rubbing her shoulder in embarrassment.

"thanks ." Lincoln said a moment of silence came between the as they silently looked into each others each second feeling like an hour. It was half a minute before Lincoln and Maggie realized the silence between. "Oh um ok well i will talk to you tomorrow." Lincoln said in a nervous panic. "Um sure talk to you then." Maggie said equally nervous then ended the chat with both of them blushing uncontrollably. Then both of them on both sides of the line said "I'm really starting to like him/her." at the same time.


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY AND THESE TAKE AWHILE TO WRITE.**

It was a hot sunny day in Royal Woods and Lincoln was in the royal woods mall shopping. Lincoln was in the skate shop looking for a new skateboard.

"Wow I had no idea there were so many choices." Lincoln said as he browsed the skateboards hanging on the wall. Then Lincoln saw a skateboard with an interesting design. Lincoln took the board off the shelf and saw the logo of his favorite show ARRGH on the bottom of it.

"Oh yeah, this is the one." Lincoln said walking up to the checkout counter. Lincoln bought the skateboard and walked out with it under his arm.

"Hey Lincoln." A voice shouted behind Lincoln, he turned around to see it was Clyde.

"Oh hey Clyde whats up?" Lincoln asked.

"I...uh" Clyde began but was shocked at the site of Lincoln in his new attire.

"Uh Clyde?" Lincoln said.

"Oh sorry, I just expect to see the new look." Clyde said.

"Do you like it? Maggie got it for me." Lincoln asked

"Yeah buddy." Clyde said with a nervous grin. The truth was Clyde was very on edge, he was starting to spiral because of all of Lincoln's changes. "So I hear you have plans with Stella." Clyde asked.

"Yeah were going skating and Maggie's coming along to teach me how to shred." Lincoln told Clyde.

"Shred?" Clyde said not knowing what he meant.

"Skateboard." Lincoln explained.

"But didn't we already try and fail at skateboarding?" Clyde asked.

"I thought of that but then i realized nothing worth doing is easy, we gave up on to easily so you know i'm gonna try again." Lincoln said.

"Um okay I get that buddy." CLyde said still unsure. "You wanna come?" Lincoln asked.

"I would but my dads are entering a cook off and I need to support them." Clyde said.

"I understand tell your dads I wish them luck." Lincoln said to Clyde.

"I will thanks pal." Clyde responded.

Lincoln phone began to ring and he picked it up to see a facetime request from Lola. Lincoln answered it to see what she wanted.

"What is it Lola?" Lincoln asked annoyed.

"Lincoln this is urgent I'm in the middle of a pageant and i'm about to go on, you have to help me do I have enough makeup which wave do i use, is this dress the right length, how do I…" Lola said right before Lincoln hung up.

"Goodbye Lola." Lincoln said putting his phone in his pocket as CLyde looked in shock as it wasnt like to lincoln to cut off one of his sisters or refuse to help one of them.

"Lincoln i..I've never seen you do that before." Clyde said concerned.

"Do what?" Lincoln asked.

"Brush off one your sisters like that." He answered.

"So what they've been brushing me off for years." Lincoln said. "Besides i tried to help her once when she lost her first pageant by giving her advice for next time then she and lori just cut me off."

Clyde eyes widened at Lincoln's rant and was completely taken aback by his friends unusual behavior.

"Wow i've never known you to hold a grudge, normally your pretty good at letting things go." Clyde said.

"Well the way i see it if you hang on to something your ticked about you'll be able to stop it from happening in the future." Lincoln explained.

"Since when do you ever think like that?" Clyde said a little freaked out.

Back at the Loud House Lori and Bobby were sitting on the couch with their arms around each other watching a movie and eating popcorn when suddenly Lola bursts thru the door screaming.

"Wow Lola what is your damage?" Lori asked surprised at Lola sudden outburst.

"Its Lincoln, I called him to get his coaching for my pageant and he just hung up on me." Lola said.

"WHAT." Lori shouted.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Lincoln to me." said Bobby.

"Ugh I think I know my own brother when i see him Bobby." Lola said sarcastically.

"This literally keeps getting worse, the Lincoln i know would never brush off one of his sisters, what is happening to our brother." Lori said starting to get teary eyed.

"Its that Maggie chick she's using her charms to put poisonous ideas in his head." Lola said angrily.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" Bobby asked.

"NO I DON'T." Lola yelled.

"Alright I'm calling an emergency sister meeting." Lori said standing up.

All the Loud sisters gathered in their usual meeting place in Lori and Leni's room. Lori and Lola had told their sisters about how Lincoln had brushed off Lola earlier.

"I cant believe Lincoln would do that." Lucy said.

"That doesn't sound like our baby brother." Leni stated.

"Lincoln's been acting completely different ever since he started hanging out with Maggie." Lynn stated.

"I know i never see him play any online games, he hasn't put on his ace savvy costume in weeks and when was the last time we saw him reading comics in his underwear or reading comics period?" Luan asked.

"How need to get our dorky, sci fi loving, cosplaying, comic book geek baby brother back." Lori said.

"It's Maggie as long as Lincoln's hanging with her we may never get him back." Lana said.

"Well the answers simple then, we break them up and destroy their friendship." Lola suggested and all the sisters gasp.

"Lola that's terrible." Leni said to Lola.

"Is it really? Lincoln's such an awesome kid don't you guys think he could do better than Maggie?" Luan added.

"Luan's right in fact I think we can agree it's for Lincoln's own good." Lori said.

"Then it's settled Maggie has got to go." Lynn added.


	9. Chapter 8

Lincoln was walking down to the park holding his new skateboard to meet Maggie and Stella to go skating, Lincoln saw Maggie sitting on bench. "Hey Maggie." Lincoln shouted while waving.

"Hey Lincoln." Maggie said getting up off the bench holding a skateboard with sad faced emoji's on the bottom. "I gotta ask are you sure your friend is okay with me tagging along?" Maggie asked.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be." Lincoln responded as the two began walking down the sidewalk.

"Cause there's a possibility this was supposed to be a date." Maggie said. Lincoln then stopped walking and suddenly burst into laughter clutching his stomach.

"Hahaha thats a good one Maggie." Lincoln said as he stopped laughing.

"Um why is that so funny?" Maggie asked.

"Cause as you know I made that mistake when I first meet Stella, I learned the hard way that Stella is not interested in me." Lincoln stated.

"Then that's her loss." Maggie said taking Lincoln's hand making him blush as they walked down the street.

Lincoln and Maggie eventually reached the park and Lincoln saw Stella sitting on the bench by the sandbox with her roller skates over her shoulder. "Hey Stella." Lincoln shouted while waving to her.

"Oh Hey Lin...coln." Stella said a little stunned to see Maggie holding Lincoln's hand. "And Maggie." Stella said through gritted teeth.

"I thought it'd be fun if Maggie came along I hope that's okay." Lincoln said.

"Of course why wouldn't it be." Stella said again with gritted teeth but this time with a twitching eye.

"I'm gonna give Lincoln a few skateboarding tips." Maggie said.

"Thats…. Nice." Stella said still grinding her teeth obviously less than thrilled about Maggie coming.

"So Lincoln have you ever skateboarded before?" Maggie asked grabbing Lincoln's hand and walking by Stella as she scowls and growls to her back.

Lincoln, Maggie and Stella were rolling down the street Stella on her roller skates and Lincoln and Maggie on their skateboards. Lincoln and Stella were skating side by side on their boards, Maggie was holding Lincoln's hand as to keep him from falling over or rolling into something. Stella tailing them was scolding at them and grinding her teeth upset at the bonding between the two.

" _Whys he spend all his time with her I don't get what makes her so cool just cause she talks slow and dresses all dark."_ Stella thought.

Lincoln nearly lost his balance for a moment but Maggie grabbed him putting her hands on his shoulder and around his waist. "Careful Linky." Maggie said making Lincoln blush and Stella's face turn red with anger.

"Okay Maggie I think I can go by myself for a bit." Lincoln said. Maggie then let go of Lincoln and let him skate a bit by himself.

he

"WooHoo" Lincoln shouted in excitement as he rolled down the street with a smile on his face Maggie and Stella not far behind.

"Woohoo go Lincoln." Maggie cheered. Lincoln turned around to give her the thumbs up and while he was turned around he failed to see a upcoming fire hydrant. "LINCOLN LOOK OUT." Maggie shouted. Lincoln turned around but was too late to stop from crashing into the fire hydrant and flying off his board into a nearby bush.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Stella said rolling up to him in the bush.

"He's fine come on Linc walk it off and get back on the board." Maggie said pulling Lincoln out of the bush.

"Are you serious? He just crashed into a hydrant." Stella said irritated.

"No no Stella its cool Maggie's right no pain no game." Lincoln said.

"Wow i've never heard you say that. and while we're at it I never took you for the skateboarding type." Stella said.

"Well I'm trying new things." Lincoln said.

"Is the new look one of them?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Alright lets try this again." Lincoln said as he got back on his skateboard and once again began skating down the street with Maggie following him shouting "Go Linc.".

An hour later the trio had skated over to gus's games n grub to get some pizza.

"Wow I had no idea skating was so much fun, and it's pretty easy once you get used to it." Lincoln said as he, Maggie and Stella walked into the restaurant.

Lincoln took a seat in the booth Stella was about to take the seat next to Lincoln but Maggie zoomed past her and took it first forcing her to take the seat across from them. Maggie nuzzled closer to Lincoln making Stella sneer at her.

A waitress then walked to them and said "hello what can I get you kids today?".

"You guys wanna split a pizza?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure" Stella said.

"Why not." Maggie said.

"Okay one large pizza. What would you kids like on it?" the waitress asked.

"I want sausage. What do you guys want on it?" Stella said.

"I'll have the pepperoni." Lincoln and Maggie said in unison making them both giggle and making Stella sneer again.

"So that'll be a sausage pepperoni pizza." The waitress said to clarify.

"We'll take it half and half." Lincoln and Maggie once again said in unison making Stella groan in irritation.

"Wow I didn't think we i had the same taste in pizza." Lincoln and Maggie said in unison again.

"Okay that's getting old" Stella stated sternly.

"Sorry." they said together again earning another groan from Stella.

Meanwhile back at the Loud house the loud sisters and Bobby were in Lori and Leni's room thinking up ideas to seperate Lincoln and Maggie.

"We haft to think of a way to keep Lincoln away from that Maggie chick." Lola

"Bobby any ideas?" Lori asked her boyfriend.

"Oh no I want no part of this." Bobby stated.

"Why?" Leni asked.

"I don't want Lincoln to hate me." Bobby said.

"relax Well make sure this is never traced back to us." Lynn reassured bobby.

"I think ill play it safe and stay out of this." Bobby said.

"Fine but at the very least do not tell Lincoln about this." Lori said to Bobby as he walked out of the room.

"Okay then." Bobby said before leaving.

"So how are we gonna keep lincoln away from this girl?" Leni asked.

"I don't believe we know enough about this girl to separate her from our brother." Lisa said

"Agreed we need to learn a little more about her." Lucy said.

"And we need to keep Lincoln away from her." Lola added.

"Guys I think I have an idea, half of us keep Lincoln busy and keep him so preoccupied he won't have time for her while the other half keep an eye and learn about Maggie." Luan explained.

"Wow , that's a surprisingly good idea for you, and I didn't detect a single joke." Lori said.

"Hey I can be serious when I wanna be, and besides Lincoln's my baby brother too." Luan said.

"So do we all agree on the plan?" Lori asked everyone.

"YEAH" everyone said in unison.

"Alright meet adjourned." Lori said.


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I WAS WORKING ON OTHER PROJECTS. AND ANOTHER THING I'M SORRY FOR ANY BAD TYPING LIKE MISSPELLED WORDS OR MISSING WORDS OR BAD GRAMMER I MIGHT BE CREATIVE BUT I'M A LOUSY TYPIST.**

It was the late afternoon and Lincoln was on his new skateboard and speeding down the street with Maggie skating right beside him.

"I had a lot of fun today Lincoln." Maggie said.

"I had fun too, too bad Stella had to go home." Lincoln said.

FLASHBACK

 _Lincoln, Maggie and Stella just walked out of Gus's Games N Grub with Lincoln and Maggie laughing together while Stella's walking behind them with an irritated look on her face._

" _Wow I never heard you laugh before, you have a really nice laugh and smile." Lincoln told Maggie making her blush._

" _Thanks." Maggie said rubbing her shoulder pleasantly embarrassed. "You have a pretty nice laugh yourself_

 _Stella looked on grinding her teeth out of jealousy. Lincoln had never complimented her laugh though in his defense the first time he had heard her laugh she was laughing at him and his friends._

" _I had a lot of fun today too Lincoln." Stella said walking up beside him desperate to be included._

" _Thats cool Stella, I'm glad you invited me and thanks for letting me bring Mags." Lincoln said._

" _Who's Mags?" Stella asked as her smile turned into a frown._

" _That's my nickname for Maggie." Lincoln answered._

" _I was skeptical at first I'm not usually into nicknames but i decided to make an exception for Linc." Maggie said putting her arm around Lincoln and pulling his close and the two began laughing together once again._

 _Stella looked on with growing jealousy and decided she didn't want to look anymore._

" _You know it's getting late, I should probably head home." Stella said._

" _Are you sure?" Lincoln asked._

" _Yeah i'm getting tired." Stella said._

" _Okay get home safe." Lincoln said with Maggie still clinging to him._

" _Bye" Maggie said waving goodbye making Stella groan angrily. "Come on Linc." Maggie said as she and Lincoln got on their skateboards and skated off into the distance. Stella looked on with a sad look on her face with a tear streaming down her face._

" _He wanted to be my boyfriend when we first meet but I wasn't interested now that I am he barely notices me. is this karma or something?" Stella said to herself._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Lincoln and Maggie were skating down the street. The two found themselves in the park skating on the sidewalk side by side holding hands. The two then set their boards down and sat on a nearby bench.

"I never knew skateboarding could be so fun, and exhausting." Lincoln said out of breath wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You've never done it before?" Maggie asked.

"I tried it once, Clyde and I were looking for other hobbies besides comic books and we tried skateboarding, I stunk at first but you really helped me get the hang of it." Lincoln said.

"Glad to help." Maggie said leaning against Lincoln's shoulder.

"Hey dudes." a voice said out of nowhere startling both Lincoln and Maggie. They looked behind them to see Lincoln's older sister Luna.

"Luna?" Lincoln said surprised.

"Whats up baby bro?" Luna said as she jumped on the bench landing between Lincoln and Maggie. "Who's your friend?" Luna asked.

"Luna this is Maggie, Maggie this is my sister Luna." Lincoln said.

"Nice to meet ya dudette." Luna said as she shook Maggie's hand.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"I was just taking a walk get a little exercise. So what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"We were skateboarding." Lincoln said.

Luna looked down and saw a skateboard under Lincoln's foot.

"Skateboarding, since when do you skateboard?" Luna asked.

"I'm trying new things and Maggie recommended skateboarding." Lincoln said.

"Yeah it took a few tries but he eventually got the hang of it." Maggie said.

"Did she also recommend the new look?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I even bought him the clothes." Maggie said.

"Really." Luna said narrowing her eyes on Maggie. "So how long have you guys been hanging out?" Luna asked.

"Most of the day." Lincoln answered.

"No I mean how long have you been friends?"

"A couple of weeks." Maggie said.

"Really." Luna said. "How did you meet?" she asked.

"Well me and some of my friends were hanging at gus's games n grub we were in the parking lot splitting a pizza then all of a sudden this kid walks up, trips and knocks the pizza onto the ground." Maggie explained while giggling making Lincoln blush in embarrassment.

"Yikes." Luna said.

"Yeah then Lincoln goes into a nervous panic babbling on and acting like we're gonna shoot him, he offered to by another pizza I took him up on it just keep to shut him up." Maggie said laughing. "He looked so pitiful I split it with him and we just started talking." she continued.

"Yeah thats my baby brother alright." Luna said.

"Luna." Lincoln said blushing in embarrassment.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Linc, you know ill always think of you as my cute little baby brother." Luna said pulling Lincoln close.

Maggie Giggled at the cute brother sister moment and Lincoln blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay Luna that's enough." Lincoln said pulling away from Luna.

"Hey let me ask you this, what else have you guys done together? Luna asked.

"Okay Luna what's with all the interrogating?" Lincoln asked.

"What I'm just curious." Luna said.

"Well I think we've answered enough questions. Come on Mags we should get going." Lincoln said as he unconsciously grabbed her hand making her blush.

"Wait Lincoln before you go I wanna ask about what happened with you and Lola." Luna said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's between me and her." Lincoln said.

"Come on bro you can trust me." Luna said.

"Uh no I can't." Lincoln said getting on his skateboard and riding off with Maddie.

Luna looked on while fighting back tears unable to deal with the fact that Lincoln just said he doesn't trust her.

Lincoln and Maggie continued skateboarding until they reached Maggie's house and Lincoln walked her up to her door.

"Way to stand up to your sister." Maggie said.

"Are you sure I feel I was a bit harsh though." Lincoln said.

"Based on what you told me she has treated you much worse. Like with that sister protocol thing and that fog machine incident with your other sister and how she got mad at you because of what your other sister did or didn't do." Maggie said.

"You know what your right she gives me crap all the time and I'm not gonna take it anymore and besides she's a big girl she can take it." Lincoln said crossing his arms.

"I love it when you get stern, that's right show your sisters they can't walk all over you." Maggie.

"Thanks and I had a lot of fun today." Lincoln said blushing.

"Me too, we should do it again soon, well I'll talk to you later." Maggie said picking up her board and walking towards her door.

"Okay bye." Lincoln said about to walk off.

"Wait one more thing." Maggie said.

"What?" Lincoln said.

Maggie then walked up to Lincoln and put her hands on his face and pulled him close and gave him a deep passionate kiss. As Maggie kissed Lincoln he felt the rest of the world melt away, they were practically in a trance a nuclear explosion could happen and they wouldn't notice. Maggie broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Well bye Linc." Maggie said going into her house and closing the door behind her.

Lincoln stood there dazed his face beet red with a silly grin on his face. Lincoln then left her porch and walked down the street light headed and barely able to balance like he was drunk the smile never leaving his face.

Back at the Loud House in Lori and Leni's room Luna had gotten back and was talking to the other sisters about what she learned.

"And then he said that he couldn't trust me." Luna told her sisters.

"I knew it I knew that emo chick was corrupting Lincoln." Lori stated.

"This only proves that we should keep our sole male sibling away from this girl." Lisa said.

"So were sticking to the plan?" Lynn asked.

"Yep." all the sisters said in unison.

Some time later Lincoln walked into the house still happy and giddy from his kiss with Maggie then went up to his room. When Lincoln entered his room his smile disappeared when he looked in his mirror. Lincoln looked at his orange shirt and decided to remove it and replace it with a white one. Lincoln then heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in" Lincoln said. The door opened revealing to be Luan.

"Hey Lincoln." Luan said entering Lincoln's room.

"What is it Luan you have a joke or something you wanna tell me or something." Lincoln said.

"No I just wanna talk we never talk anymore." Luan said.

"If you're setting me up for a prank Luan so help me." Lincoln said a little irritated.

"It's not a prank or a trick I just wanna spend some time with my baby brother." Luan said putting her arm around Lincoln. "We never have any one on one brother sister time."

"We've had that, remember when I was your clown assistant?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah but what have we done since then?" Luan asked.

"Ummmm" Lincoln said trying and failing to think of a time.

"My thoughts exactly, so what do you say to you and me hanging out tomorrow?" Luan said.

"I guess." Lincoln said hesitantly.

"Great we're gonna have an awesome time together." Luan said pulling Lincoln into a hug before walking out of his room.

Luan went out in the hall where she meets the rest of the sisters.

"Well I got Lincoln booked for tomorrow." Luan said.

"Good Job Luan." Lori said.

"And while you keep Lincoln busy we shall dig up some dirt on his new friend." Lisa said.

"Who knows maybe if we find enough to get her to stay away our Linky." Lola said.

"Guys are we sure about this I mean this girl never did anything to us." Leni said.

"Leni ever since Lincoln started hanging out with her he's been snooty, moody and mouthy we barely recognize him anymore, so in a way she is doing something to us." Lori said.

"Yeah she's corrupting our baby bro." Luna said. "While he shrugged me off I swear she was smiling the whole time, this for Lincoln"

"Okay for Lincoln." Leni said.

"FOR LINCOLN." All the sisters said in unison.


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER STORIES. AND I'M SORRY IF LUAN HAS A SHORTAGE OF PUNS AND JOKES IT'S HARD TO COME UP WITH THOSE.**

On a Sunny afternoon Lincoln and Luan were walking down the street of Royal woods. Luan convinced Lincoln to spend the day with her but was not aware that this was part of his sisters plan to keep him away from Maggie.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Yeah I guess." Lincoln said.

"Hey I got a great idea. why don't we to gus's games n grub?" Luan said.

"You hate gus's games n grub." Lincoln said with a raised eyebrow.

"What why would you think that?" Luan asked.

"Because whenever I suggest we go there you guys always say no without a second thought." Lincoln said

"Well I'm willing to give it a try for you." Luan said "We can split a pizza my treat."

"Um okay then." Lincoln said.

"Great let's get going." Luan said putting her arm around Lincoln's shoulder as they started walking towards the arcade.

Lincoln and Luan arrived at gus's games n grub with Luan's arm still around her brother.

"Wow this place has really changed since the last time I was here." Luan said as she and Lincoln took a seat at a booth. "Isn't this great a little big sister baby brother time." Luan said as she reached over the table and ruffled Lincoln's hair.

"Uh I guess." Lincoln said.

Suddenly Lincoln's phone went off and he took it out to look at his text and smiled when he saw it was from Maggie and texted her back.

"Sorry my friends texting me I gotta respond." Lincoln said.

Luan frowned as Lincoln started to focus on his on his phone.

"So I thought of funny new joke today." Luan said. "How does moses like his soup? He brews it ha ha ha get it." She said trying to get her brothers attention.

"Yeah sure whatever." Lincoln said focused on texting Maggie.

The waitress walked up to them in the booth and asked "Hi so what'll it be today?"

"I'll have a pepperoni pizza." Lincoln said pulling his attention away from his phone.

"Oh her he pays attention too." Luan whispered under her breath. "Make it a large, we'll split it." She told the waitress as she moved right next to Lincoln.

"Alright coming right up." the waitress said walking off.

"Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes." Luan said.

"Why did you suddenly wanna hang with me?" Lincoln asked. "Its weird."

"What's so weird about wanting to spend time with my only brother?" Luan said as she pulled him into a hug.

Later that day, Lincoln and Luan returned to the Loud House with Luans arm around him.

"Wasn't that fun Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Yeah thanks again Luan." Lincoln said.

"We should do it again sometime." Luan added.

"Yeah Well i'm gonna head up to my room." Lincoln said as he started walking up the stairs.

"It's weird for Luan to suddenly wanna hangout with me." Lincoln said as he went into his room and closed his door and then collapsed onto his bed. "Can't say I expected to spend the whole day with her, hey maybe maggie will wanna hangout tomorrow." He said to himself. He was then taken by surprise when Luna suddenly burst through his door.

"Hey little bro whats up." Luna said with enthusiasm as she pulled him into a hug and gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Whoe Luna easy what's the deal?" Lincoln asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come hear my band play tomorrow." Luna asked.

"uh I'm not sure Luna I still don't like how you embarrassed me in front of Maggie." Lincoln said.

"Come on bro, we'll play some of your favorite songs by smooch." Luna said as she held Lincoln even tighter.

"Luna a little trouble breathing here." Lincoln said.

"Say yes and i'll leave you alone." Luna said pressing her face to Lincoln's.

"Okay, Okay." Lincoln said defeated.

"Great thanks bro." Luna said before giving him another peck on the head making Lincoln blush. "Better catch some z's bro we gotta big day tomorrow." Luna said before walking out.

"Geez first Luan now Luna, weird." Lincoln said to himself.

After Luna left Lincoln's room she went into the hallway and then into Lori and Leni's to meet the rest of the sisters.

"Well?" Lori said.

"I got him booked for tomorrow, and just in time he was about to call Maggie and hangout with her tomorrow." Luna said.

"Great job Luna we can keep her toxic ideas out of his head a little longer." Lori said.

"Yeah and while you keep Lincoln busy me and Lana are gonna dig up some dirt Maggie." Lola said putting air quotes around Maggie earning a nod from the rest of the sisters.

 **I REALIZE THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT AND I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED BUT I FEEL ITS VERY OVERDUE.**


	12. Chapter 11

On an afternoon In the Loud House Lori was was in the living talking with the twins.

"Alright while Luna keeps Lincoln busy you two find out as much as you can about Maggie." Lori said to Lola and Lana.

"Got it." the twins said in unison.

Meanwhile upstairs Lincoln was waiting in his room fully clothed in his new attire looking at his phone while wearing earbuds. Suddenly Lincoln got a facetime call from Maggie.

"Hey Mags whats up?" Lincoln said as he answered the call.

"Hey Linc wanna hang today I have some songs I want you to listen to." Maggie said.

"I'd love to but I can't I promised Luna i'd go hear her band play." Lincoln said.

"That's the second time you've been unavailable." Maggie said.

"Sorry but my sisters didn't give me much choice." Lincoln said.

Lincoln was then interrupted when Luna bursts threw his door. "You ready baby bro?" Luna said with enthusiasm. "Chunks outside waiting in the van".

"Alright, gotta go Mags talk to you later." Lincoln said as Luna rolled her eyes.

"See ya Linky." Maggie said making Lincoln blush.

"Alright bro let's get moving." Luna said as she grabbed Lincoln's arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Alright sibs we're out of her." Luna said as she and Lincoln arrived downstairs.

"Okay have fun you guys." Lori said before Lincoln and Luna walked out the door to chunks van.

"Okay they're gone." Lori said. "Now go dig up some dirt on that girl."

"Yes ma'am." The twins said in unison while saluting.

Lola and Lana then ran out the front door and drove off in Lola's pink jeep.

"So where do we start?" Lana asked.

"Maybe some of his friends will know the story Maggie chick." Lola said.

"Good idea lets start with Clyde." Lana said.

The twins then drove off down the street towards Clydes. As the twins came up upon the Mcbrides residence they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Clyde opens the door and greets the Loud twins.

"Hey Lana, Lola whats up?" Clyde asked.

"Well Clyde we decided to pop buy cause we wanted to have a little chat with you." Lola said.

"Okay then come in my dads just made chicken tenders." Clyde said as he welcomed the twins into his house.

Clyde, Lola and Lana were sitting on Clydes couch eating chicken tenders off of little plates.

"So whats up guys?" Clyde asked.

"Well Clyde we noticed things are becoming a little different at our house and where trying to…" Lana started saying before being interrupted by Clyde.

"This is about Lincoln isn't it?" Clyde asked.

"How did you know?" Lola asked.

"Because we've noticed Lincoln's been acting differently to. Me, Liam, Rusty, Zack and especially Stella." Clyde said. "She didn't seem happy when Lincoln introduced that new girl."

"Oh You mean Maggie that chick with all that dark makeup and those combat boots." Lana said.

"Yeah. you've met her?" Clyde asked.

"Well Luna ran into her and Lincoln the other day and told us about her." Lola said laughing awkwardly not wanting to let Clyde know that they were spying on Lincoln since he would likely tell him.

"Yeah it's not like we've been keeping tabs on him without him knowing or something." Lana said nervously earning a nudge from Lola's elbow

"Uh Okay." Clyde said.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Lola and Lana were riding down the street in Lola's jeep talking about what they've learned.

"Okay so what have we learned so far?" Lana said.

"Well we've talked to Clyde, Liam, Zack and Rusty and they're just as surprised by Lincoln's new Look and attitude as we are." Lola said. "and they think the fact that Lincoln's hanging out with an older girl is cool."

"Maybe we can talk to Stella, Clyde did say she didn't like her as much."Lana said.

"Good Idea." Lola said.

 **MEANWHILE**

In a small garage Lincoln was watching Luna and her bandmates play his favorite songs buy his favorite band smooch. Lincoln enjoyed the rehearsal but was still curious as to why his sisters suddenly wanted to spend time with him.

"THANK YOU." Luna shouted after their song ended. "What'd you think little bro?" Luna asked Lincoln.

"It was great Luna I love that song." Lincoln said. Lincoln suddenly heard his phone go off in his pocket, he looked and saw it was a text from Maggie and he didn't hesitate to text back.

"Who ya texting little bro?" Luna asked.

"Just Maggie." Lincoln said. The sound of her name made Luna pouted a little. "Excuse me." Lincoln said as he walked outside.

"Who's Maggie?" Sam asked.

"Just some girl he's been hanging out with." Luna said with a pouty tone.

"ohhh like a girlfriend?" Mazzy asked.

"What no nothing like that." Luna said angrily.

"wow, what's your malfunction?" Mazzy asked.

"Nothing it's just we're not sure she's the kind of girl Lincoln should be hanging out with." Luna said.

 **BACK WITH LINCOLN**

"So I'm here my sister and her band, but it's kinda weird Luna doesn't usually ask me to come to her rehearsals and she's never so insistent." Lincoln texted Maggie.

"You said your sister Luan did this to you too?" Maggie texted back.

"Yeah but it's probably nothing, I haft to admit it was really cool of them to play some smooch songs." Lincoln texted.

"Speaking of music I just got tickets for my favorite band Death Smash this weekend and was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Maggie texted.

"SURE THAT SOUNDS AWESOME." Lincoln texted in all caps.

"Awesome it's this Saturday at the mall." She texted Lincoln.

"Cool meet you there?" Lincoln texted.

"It's a date." Maggie texted with a winking emoji.

The sight of the text made Lincoln's face turn beet red, start sweating bullets and his heart started racing with anxiety.

"A date?"


	13. Chapter 12

Lola and Lana were driving up the street in their tiny pink jeep on the way to Stella's while talking about the discussion they had with Clyde.

"Clyde and the guys said Stella didn't seem too taken with Maggie. Why do you think that is?" Lola asked.

"Probably the same reason we're not." Lana said.

"Maybe but then it could be something more." Lola said.

The twins pulled up to Stella's house and walked up to her front door and rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal Stella. "Hey Lola, hey Lana whats up?"

"Stella hey, look there's something we need to talk to you about." Lana said.

"May we come in?" Lola said.

"Sure why not." Stella said.

 **BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE**

Lincoln and Luna had just got back from rehearsal and walked into the house.

"That was fun Luna." Lincoln said.

"Yeah bro I don't why we don't do that more often." Luna said as she put her arm around Lincoln's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room." Lincoln said walking upstairs.

Lincoln went into his room and laid on his bed and thought about the conversation he had with Maggie earlier today. Was he really going on a date with Maggie, he was excited, curious and terrified all at once.

 **MEANWHILE**

Back at Stella's house Stella and the twins we're in her living room talking.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Stella asked.

"Well we wanted to know what you thought about Lincoln's new friend. Have you met her?" Lana asked.

"Oh you mean Maggie." Stella said in an unhappy tone putting air quotes around Maggie's name.

"I take it you don't like her." Lola said.

"I-I'm not sure i'd go that far." Stella said, rubbing her head nervously.

"So have you noticed how much time Lincoln's been spending with her lately?" Lana asked.

"Oh Yeah he spends a majority of his time with her and when he's not with her he's either talking to her or he's talking about her." Stella said as she started to grind her teeth.

Lola and Lana noticed Stella getting angrier as she talked about Lincoln's closeness with Maggie.

"You know if i didn't know any better i'd say you were jealous." Lola said with a grin.

"W-What no why would I be j-jealous? I made it clear I'm not interested in dating." Stella said nervously, blushing.

"We never said anything about dating him." Lana said.

"Oh yeah well um I know i was just making sure you were listening." Stella fibbed blushing even harder while laughing nervously.

 **MEANWHILE**

Back at the loud house Lori and Bobby were sitting on the couch watching the dream boat. Lincoln walked down the stairs and approached Bobby.

"Hey little Loud whats up." Bobby said.

"Bobby can I talk to you about something?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing bro." Bobby said.

"In private?" Lincoln asked.

"It's okay baby bro, anything you say to Bobby you can say in front of me." Lori said.

"No Lori, it's a guy thing." Lincoln said as he took Bobby's hand and led him outside to the front porch.

"So whats up bro?" Bobby asked.

"I need some advice." Lincoln said. "You see I'm hanging out with my friend this weekend."

"So it doesn't seem like too big a deal." Bobby said.

"Well you see she said…" Lincoln said before Bobby interrupted.

"She? I think I get where this is going." Bobby said as he smiled at Lincoln.

"Bobby please. You see she asked me to go to a concert this weekend, I said yes and she said it's a date." Lincoln said.

"Oh I see the problem." Bobby said.

"It's not a problem per say, it's just I don't know if she meant it literally or not. And if she did I don't know how i should act on a date." Lincoln explained.

"Relax bro I've been where you are." Bobby said.

"You have?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep, doing something with a girl and not sure if it's a date or a simple hangout, Luckily i have some tips that apply to both." Bobby said.

"Really awesome thanks Bobby." Lincoln said.

"No problem bro." Bobby said. "Let's take a walk and talk so this hang goes better than my first date with Lori." Lincoln and Bobby then went for a walk and talked about Lincoln's hangout with Maggie.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Lori was still sitting on the couch looking at her phone but wondering what it was Lincoln wanted to talk to Bobby about. Suddenly Lola and Lana burst through the front door.

"Lori you'll never guess what we just found out." Lola said.

"What is it?" Lori asked.

"We think Stella has a crush on Lincoln." the twins said in unison.

"WHAAAAT." Lori said in shock.

"Yeah, well we don't know for sure but Stella doesn't seem to like how much Lincoln likes Maggie." Lana said.

"Really." Lori said with a smirk.

Just then Lincoln and Bobby came back from their walk.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Lana asked.

"Knowhere just having some guy talk." Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln I was just doing some thinking and I have some free time this weekend so how about you and me go to Spunk E. Pigeons?" Lori asked as she approached Lincoln and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you are the 3rd sister in a row to wanna spend time with me." Lincoln said suspiciously with squinted eyes.

"So I wanna spend quality time with my only brother is that so weird?" Lori asked nervously.

"Yes because none of you have ever cared about spending time with before." Lincoln said.

"What? That's ridiculous." Lori said. "We've wanted to spend time with you lots of times."

"Name one time." Lincoln said.

"Ummm." Lori said, trying and failing to come up with a time.

"That's what I thought." Lincoln said as he walked up the stairs. "I wouldn't be able to anyway. I have plans this weekend."

"WHAT." Lori and the twins said in unison.

"Plans to what?" Lori asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"I'm going to a concert with my friend." Lincoln said.

"Really a concert for what?" Lori asked.

"A band called Death Smash." Lincoln said as he entered his room and closed.

"DEATH SMASH." Lori yelled in a panic with a shocked look of horror on her face.

 **I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT OR IF I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE INTERESTING PART YET BUT I FELT I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR AN UPDATE LONG ENOUGH**


	14. Chapter 13

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG COMING UP WITH IDEAS GETS HARDER AS THE STORY GOES ON.**

"LINCOLN, LINCOLN MARIE LOUD YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." Lori shouted at the top of her lunges as she pounded on the door.

"First of all do not call me by my middle name. second of all what is your damage?" Lincoln said.

"You are not going to that concert." Lori said.

"What?" Lincoln said shocked and irritated.

"You are literally too young to go to a concert like that." Lori said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Dudes whats with all the yelling?" Luna asked as she walked out of her room.

"You are not the boss of me Lori. I'll go to the concert if i want." Lincoln said to Lori.

"Ohhh What concert?" Luna asked.

"Lincoln wants to go to a Death Smash concert." Lori explained.

"What, no way bro." Luna said.

"Oh come on you too." Lincoln said.

"Sorry bro a concert like that can get way too wild for you." Luna said.

"You know what, I don't care what you guys say. I'm going to the concert and you can't stop me." Lincoln said as he went back into his room and slammed the door.

"I literally can't believe this." Lori said.

"I didn't even know he was into that kinda music." Luna said.

"You know what he's probably going with Maggie." Lori said. "This just proves that she is a terrible influence on him."

Back in Lincoln's room he was pacing back and forth venting his anger at his sisters.

"I can't believe them, where do they get off telling me how to live my life." Lincoln said to himself. "Then again it's not the first time they stuck their noses in something that has nothing to do with them."

Lincoln sat on his bed and remembered the time four of his sisters got involved in his life when they got him four dates to the sadie Hawkins dance. He initially thought their hearts were in the right place but if they were they stuck him with four dates and refused to help him balance four girls.

Lincoln then heard a knock at his door, thinking it was his sisters he decided to ignore it. but changed his mind when he heard the voices from the other side.

"Lincoln open we need to talk son." Lincoln heard his dad's voice.

Lincoln opened the door to see his parents standing there with less than pleased looks on their faces and his sisters standing behind them.

"Oh come on guys, seriously?" Lincoln said to his sisters.

"You literally left us no choice." Lori said.

"Now Lincoln what's this about you going to a concert this weekend?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Yeah so I'm going to a concert with so what." Lincoln said.

"Sorry Lincoln but you are too young to go to a concert like that." Rita said.

"Oh for god sake what is the big deal?" Lincoln asked frustrated. "Do you not like their music or something?"

"Their music isn't the problem Lincoln. We looked up this band and most of their concerts end in riots." Rita said.

"Yeah and you could get hurt." Lynn Sr. added.

"You didn't seem to care about that when you forced me to play football." Lincoln said.

"Okay first of all you got hurt in football because you never gave it a chance. Second I heard at the last concert they had they nearly burned down the place they were in." Rita said.

"Mom, I'm sure you're exaggerating." Lincoln said.

"Even if she is, son it can get way too wild for a kid your age." Lynn Sr. said.

"So bottom line you are forbidden to go to that concert." Rita said.

"WHAT." Lincoln said angrily "But Mom Dad.."

"End of discussion." Rita said.

Lincoln then let out a loud groan in frustration "THIS IS SO UNFAIR." he shouted as he marched back into his room and slammed the door and it echoed throughout the whole house.

"Wow he seemed really upset." Luna said.

"Lets just leave him alone to cool off right now, he'll be fine." Rita said as she and Lynn went back downstairs.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The Louds had just gotten back from school and Lincoln was still in a bad mood for not being allowed to go to the concert. Lincoln had not said a word to his sisters or his parents all day. The Loud kids had pulled into the driveway Lincoln eagerly got out and rushed to the front door.

"Come on Lincoln, you can't stay mad at us forever." Lori said as she watched Lincoln march into the house and slam the door.

The sisters followed Lincoln inside the house as he made his way into his room. Lori ran up to Lincoln and put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Lincoln I know you're upset you can't go to the concert but it's literally for your own good." Lori said. "I'll tell you what you and I can do something else fun. we can still go to Spunk E. Pigeons."

"You know last time you guys wanted to spend time with me it was because one of you ruined my video game." Lincoln said. "So what are you hiding now."

"Nothing lil bro." Lori said.

"Yeah maybe we're just looking out for you stinkcoln." Lynn said poking Lincoln's chest.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT." Lincoln yelled as he angrily swatted Lynn's hand away and pushed her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE." Lynn yelled.

As Lincoln and Lynn were about to come to blows Lori and Luna restrained and separated them.

"That's it I don't even know why i'm surprised it wouldn't be the first time you guys ruined something for me." Lincoln said angrily as he broke away from Lori.

"What, dude that's ridiculous name one time." Luna said.

"okay There's the time you guys ruined my chance to get zombie bran cereal, when you got me in trouble with dad keeping me from going to the ace savvy convention, that time when you ruined my chances to cameo in the ace savvy movie, the time Lynns' stupid advice almost got me beat up at the middle school, when you kicked me out of every room in the house because of that stupid fight protocal including me own room and the time you almost ruined my tutoring session because you wanted to flirt with my tutor." Lincoln explained earning a shocked awkward look from all his sisters.

"I said one time." Luna said.

"And frankly Lori i'm really disappointed you would do that to Bobby, I never thought you would cheat on him like that." Lincoln said.

"What I didn't cheat on Bobby and Bobbys not so insecure that he would get upset if I had a little fun."

"Okay then maybe i should call and tell him." Lincoln said, pulling out his phone.

"NO" Lori yelled in a panic.

"AH HA." Lincoln said.

"Okay okay thats enough. Lincoln the point is those concerts can get really wild and out of control, we just don't wanna see you get hurt." Luan said.

"Whatever i'll be in my room." Lincoln said as he marched up to room in a huff and slammed the door.

Lincoln lied on his bed and tried to cool off. He sat there for a few minutes when he heard an alarm on his computer and saw he had a video chat request. He opened his laptop and saw Maggie.

"Hey Mags, how are you doing?" Lincoln said.

"What's up Linc just checking to see if we're still on for the concert tomorrow." Maggie.

"Sorry I can't, my sisters told my parents and they shut it down." Lincoln said.

"Oh man that sucks, It's kinda like that time you were grounded for clogging the toilet huh." Maggie said.

"Yep my sisters ruined this for me just like they ruined the ace savvy convention for me, you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Lincoln said.

"well I thought you said you were done letting your sisters ruin your life." Maggie said.

"You know, you're right they ruined a lot of stuff for me but i'm not letting them ruin this." Lincoln said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Maggie asked.

"I dont know how yet but i'm going to that concert." Lincoln said, determined.


End file.
